


Losing My Religion

by Longanimals



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dragons, Electricity, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Heterochromia, Horses, Ice, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Soul Sex, Spoilers, Standing Sex, Strap-Ons, Teenagers, Temperature Play, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Yuna's entire upbringing had been focused on one thing: making her a summoner that would change the world. But once she entered the Chamber of the Fayth and found out the secret method for taming an aeon, she began to have doubts about her religion.This story will no longer be added to despite it not being over because I simply don't want to.
Relationships: Bahamut/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Ifrit/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Shiva/Yuna (Final Fantasy), Valefor/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Yuna/Ixion (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Watch Me Spread My Wings, Just to Fall Down (Valefor)

From the day she was born, Yuna’s purpose in life had been decided. She was destined to be a summoner and change the world, just like her father. She was nurtured into a warm and caring person who always strived to do the right thing, and everything she did was for the sake of somebody else. From a young age, her family and friends taught her the importance of religion, love, and selflessness. She adhered strongly to these principles, and soon grew into a young woman, refined in both mind and body.

She didn’t know her mother and father personally, and the only things she knew about them she had heard secondhand. Even though she couldn’t speak to them, she knew that they would be proud of what their daughter had become. And she was far from alone in the world. She had Wakka and Lulu, who were like a pair of big siblings. There was also Sir Jecht and Sir Auron, the stoic Khimari, and everyone else in the village considered her their friend.

Yuna had just come of age to be a summoner, and her training over the past two years had been particularly rigorous. The disciples of Yevon had been teaching her about how to prove to an aeon that she was worthy of their trust. There were a number of different methods. One involved consistent prayer and worship for hours on end until they listened. Another involved paying tribute with money and gifts. Her least favorite involved proving herself to the aeon in combat.

Little did the acolytes know that none of these methods actually worked. There was one way to tame an aeon, a secret shared only by summoners. High Summoner Braska knew this method, and Yuna would soon learn it as well.

* * *

Yuna was restless that night. How could she sleep when the next day her life would change forever? She meditated, thinking upon her future, and before she knew it, it was morning. Lulu knocked on her door and said “Yuna? Time to get up. It’s the big day.”

“Coming!” Yuna stood up and walked outside. Lulu, Wakka, and Khimari were there to escort her. Today, she was to venture deep into the Temple of Besaid and gain control over her first aeon. She walked along with her friends, the acolytes of Yevon bowing as they passed. Yuna opened up the door to the Cloister of Trials and entered, and she knew that there was no turning back.

* * *

After clearing the Cloister of Trials, the summoner and her companions entered a small circular room with a door on the opposite wall. Yuna took a deep breath and opened the door. Her guardians stood still. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you coming in?” Yuna asked, concerned

“Guardians can’t enter the Chamber of the Fayth. It’s a taboo,” Wakka replied.

“Don’t worry. Just go inside and take as long as you need. We’ll be here,” Lulu assured her.

Yuna smiled and entered the Chamber of the Fayth, closing the door behind her. Inside was another circular room with a very strange-looking floor. Part of it was made of tinted glass, and underneath it was...a teenage girl. Her eyes were closed, but she looked very similar to Yuna. She wanted to reach through the glass and stroke her cheek, but that would get her excommunicated. This is the fayth…

Yuna got down on her knees and prayed. She prayed to the gods of Yevon and she prayed to the woman in front of her. She prayed to her father and she prayed like the disciples had taught her to. 

The summoner had never doubted her abilities or her religion for a second, but she was still surprised at how the fayth presented itself. A see-through image of the girl underneath the glass rose up through the floor, like a ghost. She was beautiful, and wore a blank expression. “I am Valefor,” she said simply.

Yuna got down on her knees and bowed. “Greetings, great Valefor! I disturb your rest because I require your services in defeating Sin. Please, tell me how I can prove myself worthy of your service!”

Valefor’s face softened. “Ah, one of you. Good. It’s been a long time since a summoner came here. Now, did your teachers say how you should prove yourself worthy to me?”

“Well, there were different viewpoints. Some of them said I had to worship you, others said I had to pay tribute, and one even said I had to best you in combat…”

The fayth chuckled. “Oh my, they’re still spouting that nonsense? Those are all wrong. There’s one way to tame an aeon, and that’s please it sexually.”

“I-what?” All the training in the world couldn’t prepare Yuna for that remark. “Please you...sexually?”

“Why, of course! It gets cramped under the floor there, and you’re the only people we interact with in private. Summoners have been doing it for centuries, and is Yevon’s best kept secret!” The fayth explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And I’m lucky, I finally got a cute girl instead of an ugly old guy who can’t keep it up!”

Yuna was speechless. This was insane. Why had nobody told her? Was it truly a secret shared only by summoners? Had her father done this as well? 

“Awww, you religious types are always such cute prudes! I bet you’re still a virgin, huh?” Valefor teased. She had hit the nail right on the head. Yuna grew up under the impression that sex before marriage was a taboo and that she was only to have sex with a man she loved. Now she was being told that the aeons, the symbols of Yevon, were having sex wiith summoners like her?

“Now you have a decision to make. Either you take off your clothes and please me, or you walk out of here and disappoint everyone you’ve ever known. What’ll it be?” Valefor’s snide remark angered Yuna. She was determined to become a summoner, no matter what it took!

“Alright, I’ll do it!” Yuna shouted.

“That’s the spirit. Now strip,” the girl ordered.

Not wanting to lose her nerve at the last second, Yuna began to disrobe. She reached around her back and undid the bow-like sash holding her clothes in place. She tossed it to the side, and her dress fell to the floor. Swallowing in embarrassment, she slid her top off her shoulders and removed her sleeves. Now all she had on was a plain black bra, a matching pair of black cotton panties and her knee-high boots.

Valefor shuddered. “Oh yes...That’s good…Keep going...”

Yuna felt oddly flattered by the compliment and continued. She hesitantly reached around to undo her bra, still slightly in shock from her current predicament. This was for the future of the world, she reminded herself. She took off her bra and discarded it, feeling self-conscious of her now-exposed breasts. She blushed slightly, and Valefor nodded, telling her to continue. Yuna untied her boots and took them off, feeling the cool brick beneath her feet. Finally, she hooked her thumbs on the sides of her panties and pulled down, revealing her entire body.

The summoner’s overall build was delightfully lithe. She was short and thin, with B-cup breasts and hips that widened ever so slightly. She had unkempt, shoulder-length brunette hair and a pair of thin lips. Most remarkably of all about her appearance, however, was her eyes. She was heterochromatic, with her left eye being blue and the right one being green. Needless to say, she had an adorable face and a sexy body, which enticed Valefor.

“Okay...I took off my clothes...It’s your turn now, right?” Yuna asked, blushing.

“That’s the tricky part. I’m just a ghost, and have no physical presence in this world except for my actual aeon form. So, you’re going to be making love to that.”

“WHAT?!” Yuna had just gotten over the fact that she had to have sex at all, but now she had to have do it with a...a…

Before she could protest, the ghostly image of Valefor disappeared. A split second later, a large creature flew down from the ceiling. It was a large bird, with cream-colored wings, feathered legs, and a scaled tail. It was stunning. Was this Valefor?

The bird landed on its feet and stared down at Yuna. It let out a mighty screech and put its wings down to its side. It was looking expectantly at Yuna.

“By the Gods! You’re Valefor! And you...want me to please you…” Yuna said dejectedly, remembering her duty. She approached the aeon and was fascinated by it. The summoner reached up and felt its wings between her hands. They were leathery, like a bat’s, and were pleasing to the touch. Valefor let out a soft coo of approval, telling Yuna to keep feeling her up.

Yuna saw a set of rings hanging down from a protrusion on its right side with a bell at the end. Never one to ignore her playful side, she hit the bell, making it ring. Valefor shot her an angry glance, and Yuna just giggled.

She next saw a more womanly side of the aeon. Two fairly large breasts could be seen beneath a layer of leather, and a part of Yuna wanted to reach up and grab one. Valefor noticed Yuna’s attention and closed her eyes. After a few seconds of concentration, the layer of skin receded, exposing the bird’s tits. Yuna’s eyes widened. They were much bigger than her own, and she reached up to grab one. Not being tall enough, Valefor gave her a little help and lifted her with a wing. The aeon put Yuna’s head in front of her breast, using her wings to support the rest of the summoner’s body.

Yuna was so excited, having completely changed her tune from earlier. She immediately got to work on sucking the aeon’s nipple. Valefor cooed in a motherly way. Seeing Yuna eagerly sucking at her breasts despite there being no milk to get satisfied a maternal instinct that she didn’t even know she had. Yuna closed her eyes and lazily sucked, teasing the aeon’s areola with her tongue as she went. Her spine tingled at the tender feeling of leathery wings on her back. The aeon was sporting F-cup breasts that would have been unwieldy on a normal-sized woman, but they looked to be about average relative to the beast’s size.

Yuna laid there in Valefor’s wings giving gentle love to her breasts for a few minutes more until Valefor cawed. The summoner opened up her eyes and looked at the avian’s face. She seemed ready to move on. Yuna released from the nipple and was gently lowered onto the floor. She wiped some saliva off the side of her mouth and met her gaze with Valefor’s, waiting for her next command.

The avian deity pointed her beak downwards, trying to tell Yuna where to go next. The summoner followed the path to end up somewhere in between her bird-like legs. Yuna swallowed. Was she pointing to her vagina? The waifish woman took her hands and started sifting through the feathers, trying to find anything out of place. Sure enough, a small hole resided right where the aeon was pointing to. She blushed and glanced at the aeon’s face. She nodded, indicating that she was on the right track.

Yuna had found Valefor’s vagina, or at least the closest thing the beast had to one. That didn’t change the fact that she had zero sexual experience, and had no clue what to do with another woman. So, she went with her gut. She traced her index finger around the hole. It radiated warmth, and Yuna wanted to feel the inside of it. She tried to push inside, the avian’s cunt expanding to welcome in her finger. It was...hot. Not unpleasantly hot, but hot like a refreshing cup of tea. Valefor cooed, urging her to push on. Yuna wiggled her finger around, feeling the smooth walls expand and contract around it.

The lithe girl was drunk with lust and curiosity, and decided that one finger wasn’t enough. She pulled her index finger out, and straightened another one, preparing to penetrate the aeon’s divine cunt once again. She felt her entrance open up a bit wider to make room for the second finger. She massaged the inside, applying firm pressure to the lining at certain points. Valefor made various bird-like sounds, some louder than others, which Yuna saw as an indicator that she had hit a sensitive point. 

The summoner couldn’t help but notice the trickle of warm liquid streaming down her own thigh. Her face went red in embarrassment. Had she gotten so excited that she peed herself? Not only that, but there was a strange, empty feeling inside of her. She had the urge to reach down and touch herself, wanting to finally feel the pleasure of masturbation. However, she resisted, fearing that if she did anything out of line, it would anger the aeon. So she stewed, sexual frustrations coming to a boil as she fingered Valefor’s pussy. She knew that if her other hand stayed still, it would unconsciously drift down to her nether regions and start rubbing, so she had to find something to keep it occupied. She reached her free hand around the aeon’s feathered hips and traced her fingers along the scales of its tail. The scales themselves were lukewarm, but underneath she felt the aeon’s radiating body heat.

Yuna’s right hand was laser-focused on rubbing the inside of the diety’s cunt while her left absentmindedly stroked the tail just a few feet south of said cunt. She was starting to get bored with this routine, but didn’t want to try anything too bold. After some long minutes of fingerfucking, Valefor spread its wings and let out a mighty screech. Yuna didn’t know what this meant, but she did know that the aeon’s pussy was tightening like a vice around her fingers. It hurt, but she rode it out.

Valefor put her wings down and subconsciously loosened her vagina, freeing Yuna’s fingers. They were sore from their time inside their tight prison. She released her grip on the beast’s tail and stood up, meeting gazes with the aeon. It nodded, saying that she had done well, and flew back up to wherever she went to rest. A few moments after, the ghostly image of Valefor’s fayth rose from the floor once again.

“Wow. Are you sure you’ve never fucked before? You knew all the right spots. And when you grabbed my tail! Most people ignore the tail,” the teen started showering compliments on Yuna immediately.

Yuna blushed. “Thank you, great Valefor. Have I proven myself worthy to you?”

“Oh yes. I, the great and mighty Valefor, grant my permission for you to use me in the battle against Sin. You might wanna put your clothes back on before we leave, though.”

The summoner looked down in embarrassment and got dressed as quickly as she could. The fayth snickered and disappeared. Despite what she had to do to get here, Yuna was still ecstatic that she had finally acquired an aeon. She felt powerful, knowing that she had a deity on her side, and she exited the Chamber of the Fayth filled with pride and with a smile on her face.


	2. Cause I Been Sleepin' Like Some Queen (Ifrit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna and her friends' next desination: Kilika Port. Population: Ifrit.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Knotting, Beastiality, Low Guro, Biting, Maledom

Yuna and her guardians had not even been at Kilika Port for a day when it was attacked by Sin. The town was in shambles, both physically and spiritually. The residents needed hope, and it was a summoner’s job to give it to them. Yuna had never been surrounded by so much death before, and it was a little overwhelming for the young woman. But she couldn’t lose confidence! She needed to be a symbol that the people could look up to and feel safe around. Now more than ever, she needed to continue her summoner’s training.

Her friends rested at the ruins of an inn, preparing for the eventful day ahead of them. 

Everyone except Yuna, that is. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying her hardest to go to sleep, but she simply couldn’t. Her mind was too occupied with thoughts of Valefor. She sighed and stood up out of bed. She walked out of her tent and looked out over the ocean. She took a deep breath, inhaling the soothing scent of the sea. Her modest nightgown waved gently in time with the salty breeze.

The waifish summoner sat down on the dock and dipped her feet in the water. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She just needed to meditate for a bit and then she could rest. Yuna blocked out all thoughts of sex, Valefor, and other wordly pleasures and thought only about the things that mattered. She thought about her future as High Summoner, the innocent lives that would be saved because of her, her friends’ dedication to their mission, her father cheating on her mother with an aeon…

Before she knew it, Valefor had snuck her way back into her head. She felt her nipples push against her nightgown as they got erect, making her blush. 

She groaned and stood back up. Looks like she wasn’t getting any sleep before it was time to claim her next aeon.

Or is it the other way around? Yuna wondered.

* * *

Hours passed, but the sun finally rose, ending Yuna’s night of torturous abstinence. Through some miracle, she had managed to avoid masturbating. She breathed a sigh of relief and got dressed. She exited her tent and waited for her companions to join her.

Lulu was the first to exit. “Good morning Yuna. Did you have a good night?” The busty goth asked.

“Good morning Lulu. No, I had some trouble sleeping, but I’m still ready to go to the temple,” she replied, half-honestly.

“Alright. But if you feel too tired to continue, we can just go tomorrow.” Before Yuna could respond, Lulu had wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Yuna, in her incredibly horny state, had to exercise monk-like self control just so she didn’t shiver (or even worse, cum) from Lulu’s sudden touch. It wasn’t a sexual touch, but she could feel the sisterly love radiating from Lulu. Yuna steeled herself for the exquisite torture that she would have to endure on the way to the temple.

One by one, her friends woke up and joined them. Seeing all her hunky male guardians did nothing to ease her frustrations. They walked and chatted idly, but Yuna’s mind was off in the distance. Her imagination was running wild with thoughts of burying her face inside Lulu’s massive breasts and Valefor’s feathery cunt. She felt her panties getting wetter. She reached down to touch herself, and...

“Yuna? We’re here,” Lulu snapped her out of her sex-crazed trance. Yuna opened her eyes and saw that everyone was staring at her. She blushed sheepishly. Could they tell what she was doing?

“I-I’m sorry, I was lost in thought…”

“It’s okay. Now, are you ready to start your next trial?” Lulu asked in a warm tone.

Yuna swallowed, knowing exactly what was coming next. “Yes, I am.”

* * *

Yuna opened the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. She looked back at her friends, who all smiled, telling her to go in. She smiled back and entered, the heavy stone door closing behind her.

This chamber was similar to Valefor’s back in Besaid, but there were a few notable differences. While the previous aeon’s had been a mixture of different colors, this room was painted entirely in different shades of red. She looked down at her feet and saw the layer of glass that contained the fayth. He was the complete opposite of Valefor’s aeon. He had a boyish face, but his body was anything but. His skin had a medium tan, typical for residents of Kilika. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, giving Yuna a full view of his muscular torso. She blushed, and a desire to reach out and caress his chest was stopped only by the glass separating them.

She was so caught up in her fantasies that she didn’t even notice the ghostly image of the aeon rise out of the floor. He stood in front of her, arms crossed, and cleared his throat.

“Oh! I’m sorry, O Great and Powerful aeon,” Yuna instinctively got down on her knees and bowed.

“Stand up,” he barked. “You won’t gain my trust like that.”

Yuna eeped and stood up rigidly straight, arms at her sides.

“I assume you’ve met Valefor?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, sir.” This wasn’t normal...What power did he have over her to make her act like this?

“Good. Then you know the drill.”

Before Yuna could say anything, a ring of flame opened up in the air and spat out an enormous beast. It was at least triple Yuna’s size, possibly more. It had tufts of fiery red fur covering various parts of its dark brown muscles. Tan cloth bangles adorned its wrists, complementing its multicolored necklace. Its skin was dotted with various tribal tattoos, and it was sporting a total of three sets of demonic horns. It had a wolf-like muzzle with pupiless eyes and hands with claws the size of Yuna’s forearm. This was Ifrit, the king of fire.

“G-greetings, Ifrit. What would you like me to do?”

The beast hooked a claw inside of Yuna’s collar, threatening to tear it off if she didn’t do it herself.

“Wait! Stop! I’ll take my clothes off, just leave them in one piece!” Without breaking eye contact, she disrobed. She was now completely defenseless against the beast, not that she had much protection to begin with…

The lithe summoner posed, trying her best to accentuate her perky breasts and pert ass. Ifrit’s mouth curled into a wide grin, and it licked its lips with a black tongue. Yuna looked down at his legs and saw something poking out of its orange fur. It was a pure red tube with a slanted tip, and more of it was coming out of Ifrit’s body by the second. Once it reached the floor, it finally dawned on Yuna that she was looking at the aeon’s penis, and it didn’t stop there. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock at what she was seeing.

Ifrit’s beastial cock was finally out of its sheath and stood up straight. Ifrit took one claw and pointed down. It was a wordless command, one that Yuna understood perfectly. The thin woman got down on her hands and knees. This is insane, there’s no way that’ll fit inside me! She thought rationally. Nevertheless, she arched her back, showing off her virgin pussy and asshole. The beast’s cock flopped onto her back, and she winced. It was so...hot! She looked back to see it in all its bitch-breaking glory. It came about halfway up her spine, but what really stood out to her was the swollen round bulb near the base of it. She bit her lip and looked back forward, preparing for the worst.

The beast pulled his hips back and buckled its knees slightly. Yuna’s eyes widened as she felt the tapered tip press against her lips. Gently, Ifrit guided the first inch of his cock into her virgin pussy. The summoner moaned with both pleasure and shame. Her purity had officially been robbed by a symbol of Yevon. Her mind raced with perverted and humiliated thoughts alike, but Ifrit’s monstrous cock cut right through them.

Inch after inch, his dick pressed on. Yuna’s own body temperature was like an ice cube compared to his blazing prick. The king of fire warmed every part of Yuna’s body as his dick sizzled inside her cunt. Once he was about halfway in, his upper body bent down, trapping her in a mounted position, and gently bit down onto the sides of Yuna’s neck. She gasped, expecting it to hurt, but the beast showed incredibile restraint. Its teeth could easily have killed her in seconds, but Ifrit made sure to only go skin-deep. This was a display of power, a reminder to Yuna to know her place and that she was completely powerless before him.

Almost all of his dick was inside her now. She felt the tip almost touch her cervix, but his progress was stopped by the knot pressing at her vulva.. It was much wider than the shaft was, and she could feel its rim scorching her ass and thighs. He doesn’t really plan on putting that monstrosity in, does he? Thankfully, he pulled out before the knot could go any further, and Yuna breathed a sigh of relief.

She wasn’t out of the woods yet, though. Ifrit was just getting started with his new plaything. Gradually, he picked up the pace of his fucking. Yuna put a hand on her stomach. She traced the outline of his dick, going entirely off of touch and which parts of her skin felt the hottest. When it was fully inside (knot notwithstanding), it reached up to her belly button.

Ifrit had reached terminal velocity. He forced his entire length in and out of her cunt, the threat of the knot pushing itself in growing with each thrust. The most peculiar thing about all of this was that it didn’t hurt. Ifrit’s heat had numbed her nerves to the point that she barely felt anything inside her cunt. She knew that she should have been in extreme pain, but instead it was only mild pleasure. She couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied with the fire king’s performance. This wasn’t all he was capable of, was it?

As if he could read her mind, he changed positions again. He released the grip on her neck. Before she could reach up and feel the shallow bite marks, Ifrit hooked his arms around her torso and effortlessly pulled her upright. He was lifting her entire body weight like she was a feather. Yuna was being completely dominated by Ifrit’s demonic power, and she was loving every second of it. Ifrit’s massive claws locked her in a toasty embrace between his paws and his body. She idly stroked the beast’s fur with one arm and stroked his horns with the other. He didn’t seem to mind, and saw the physical worship as indication that she had been broken, at least for the day.

Even though Yuna couldn’t feel it, she was as tight as a vice. This was typical for virgins, of course, but even Ifrit’s god-like stamina couldn’t last forever with a pussy like this. The beast moved his muscular arms from Yuna’s torso and for a split second, she was being held up solely by Ifrit’s towering dick. He placed his paws on her shoulders and pushed down. His shaft was already inside, a fact that he knew perfectly well.

Yuna’s eyes widened. He was trying to push the knot inside of her. She started to panic and tried to break free, but it was no use. Ifrit had planned every second of their encounter with the intention of knotting her. She couldn’t feel anything in her cunt itself, but she could sure as hell feel the muscles around it tearing and stretching to widen her entrance.

Slowly, carefully, her vagina spread to accept the knot. It felt a little bit hotter than the shaft; hot enough that she was able to feel it. With one final thrust from his hips, the entire knot was safe inside her cunt. The fur on his crotch tickled her ass when she reached it, and she breathed heavily. The section of her cunt that the shaft couldn’t reach was being burned by it all over again, and she felt it even more than she did previously.

Ifrit’s tapered tip forced open her cervix and plugged it, ensuring none of his fiery cum would escape. He threw his head back and let out a mighty roar. It was an announcement that he was climaxing, and it could be heard from the most distant reaches of Spira. At least, it would have been if there wasn’t a magical soundproof barrier sealing the chamber.

Yuna’s womb was completely untouched until now, meaning that she was incredibly tender and sensitive inside. Even then, no amount of sexual experience could prepare her for the flood of virile molten lava currently making its home inside of her. Yuna’s tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back into a perverted expression. Her womb and brain were now branded with the mark of Ifrit.

Just when she thought it was starting to slow down, the knot at the entrance of her cunt began to inflate. Her hips displaced themselves even further, and Yuna realized that this encounter might cause some permanent damage.

Ifrit’s canine bulb had finally stopped growing. He removed his powerful claws from her shoulders and watched as her body weight was held up entirely by his cock. Yuna got the feeling that they weren’t going anywhere for a long time. The waifish summoner put a hand on her tummy. It was swollen up with Ifrit’s demonic seed, and was so hot that it hurt to touch even through her skin.

A few minutes passed. The knot was still locked inside of her cunt, but she was getting accustomed to it enough that she could think a little more clearly. It had finally dawned on the teenager exactly what situation she was in.

“Pregnant...I’m pregnant with a monster’s baby…” she repeated to herself. She didn’t know if it was possible for her to get pregnant with Ifrit’s child, and it wasn’t exactly like she could ask anyone.

The king of fire hadn’t moved from his standing position, so the aches in Yuna’s vagina were really getting to be unbearable. Her mind went back to the subject of all the High Summoners she had grown to respect in her life. Lady Yunalesca, her father, Dona...They had all taken the fiery knot that was currently plugging up her womb. This is wrong! This is unholy! It goes against everything Yevon stands f-Oh!

As soon as Yuna was getting angry at her religion, Ifrit’s knot deflated enough that she was able to escape. Needless to say, her pussy was much looser than it was an hour ago, so she simply slid off the slick-red cock and collapsed onto the marble floor. Gods, he must have had her locked with that knot for at least 30 minutes! Once there was nothing plugging up her pussy, the stomachful of boiling love gushed out of it in a puddle between her thighs.

Her entire lower body felt numb, so she just laid face down on the floor. She breathed steadily, her eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. Her mind was so distant that she didn’t even notice Ifrit’s aeon form leaving.

Ifrit’s muscular fayth clapped and laughed. “You did good, kid. I haven’t knotted a bitch that good since Yunalesca. You’re Braska’s daughter, right?”

Yuna couldn’t find the strength to speak, so she just nodded weakly.

“Yeah, he was a real whiner. Kept complaining about how he wasn’t gay and was only doing it for Yevon, but that didn’t change how much of his cum was on the floor. Guess knot-taking runs in the family.” Yuna whimpered in displeasure from the aeon’s relentless degradation. 

“Now, you officially have the power of Ifrit on your side, but don’t get cocky. I’m a King and you’re a bitch, so I expect to be treated like such. Understood?”

“Y-yes, sir…” was all she managed to croak out.

“Good answer. I’ll make a slut out of you yet,” the fayth said before vanishing back into his resting place. The words he said somehow hurt more than the pain that came from taking his blazing dick.

Am I really...a slut? She asked herself. Before she could ponder this, however, she drifted off to sleep, her body too overwhelmed with pleasure and exhaustion to stay awake.


	3. Lord of Lightning Shifts His Gaze (Ixion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Operation Mi'ihen, Yuna is eager to get the aeon residing at Djose Temple, but the electric aeon proves to be a whole new challenge for the lewd summoner.

After an intense and arduous journey, Yuna and her guardians have made it to Djose Temple. Her mind wants to immediately run to the temple and fu-...acquire her next aeon, but her body is screaming at her to get some rest. Judging by the tired expressions on her companions’ faces, they seem to agree. Sighing, she acquiesces to spending the night at the nearby inn.

Once she’s in her room, the teenager changes out of her complicated summoner’s garb and into a comfortable baby blue nightgown. She picks up a pair of panties, stares at them for a moment, then decides against them. Her top does a good enough job of covering her up and besides, nobody is going to see her for the rest of the night. She lays down and closes her multicolored eyes, mentally bouncing back and forth between reflections on Operation Mi’ihen and the lives that were lost and wondering about what the next aeon would look like. 

Any mage worth their salt knows that Djose is Spira’s main conduit for lightning-based magic, so Yuna assumes that the temple’s aeon is a physical embodiment of that power. She shudders when she imagines a massive thunderous beast, well-endowed in whatever it has. Despite how much she wants to, Yuna has not summoned Valefor or Ifrit for any purpose besides battle. She’s simply been so busy with saving the world that when she finally does have some free time, she’s too tired to have sex or even masturbate. Not to mention that it’s quite difficult to shake off her guardians for even an hour and find a private location.

Her lewd thoughts are taken over by shame. _Hundreds of people have died today, thousands more injured, and all you can think about is sex?_ The uptight, religious side of her mind chastises the perverted human side. She winces underneath the pressure of the world’s expectations and her own scoldings.

Suddenly, she notices that her hand has unconsciously slipped underneath her blankets and is now furiously masturbating. It sounds and feels like it’s soaking wet as her fingers slide in and out. She’s only getting more and more aroused by the guilt swimming around her mind. She covers her mouth with her free hand, stifling any moans and whines that try to escape from it.

“MMMMMM!” she screams. Her body spasms as her cunt squirts out a hot jet of cum. The summoner releases the grip on her mouth with a _*pwah!*_ sound and breathes heavily. After a second’s rest, she goes right back to it, and continues to finger herself well past midnight.

* * *

Yuna wakes up and stretches as she looks out the window. The sun is already burning a bright yellow in the sky, and she guesses that it’s around 9 AM.

Wait, 9 AM? She should’ve been awake and at the temple two hours ago!

Quickly, she changes into her typical summoner’s outfit and bolts out the door. As she expects, all of her friends are waiting for her outside.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Wakka calls out.

“Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I overslept!” the summoner apologizes and bows.

“You’re fine. It’s completely understandable considering what you went through yesterday. But,” Lulu covers her mouth to hide a giggle. “You might want to look in a mirror.”

Yuna rushes over to a shimmering pond and studies her reflection. Her silky brunette hair is disheveled and sticking out all over the place! It crosses the line of typical bed head into full-blown sex hair. Face darkening a deep crimson, she fidgets with the mop on her head until it’s neat and tidy, symbolic of who she is. She turns back to see her friends wearing playful smiles, and she can’t help but grin back.

“Alright. Let’s go!” Yuna hollers and walks in the doorway to the temple, her companions following suit.

* * *

After encountering some other summoners and clearing the Cloister of Trials, Yuna does her typical ritual of taking a deep breath, looking back at her companions, and opening the door to the Chamber of the Fayth.

The Chambers of the Fayth must have had the same architect, as the thunder aeon’s resting place is identical to Valefor and Ifrit’s design-wise. The only difference is the color scheme, being equal parts dark grey and dark blue, reflecting the power of lightning contained in Djose Temple. Yuna walks up to the glass containing the Fayth and prays. As she expects, a ghostly echo of the man underneath her feet arises. He looks to be about a foot taller than Yuna with a well-built musculature and black skin. He has white hair that shoots out into four lightning bolt-like horns. He crosses his arms and stares down at the summoner, straight-faced.

“Greetings, O powerful aeon! I am Yuna of Besaid, daughter of High Summoner Braska, and-”

“I know what you’re here for. My name is Ixion, Lord of Lightning. You know the drill by now, correct?” he asks, his voice slightly accented.

“Yes, Great Ixion.”

“Drop it with the ‘great and powerful’ shit. You’re gonna be worshipping me just fine soon enough that titles won’t be necessary.”

The young woman swallows and starts to take off her clothes. The dark-skinned Fayth grins.

“Heheh, glad to see that you’re a well-trained slut.” He cups one of his ears, causing Yuna to wonder if the Fayths had all their other senses besides touch. 

“Your heart is pounding, are you nervous?” She puts a hand over her left breast and feels that her heart is indeed beating against her rib cage, threatening to break out of her chest.

“On your back and spread your legs,” he commands. The summoner obeys, opening her knees and exposing her pussy lips with her delicate fingers. He cranes his neck forward and scoffs upon seeing her insides.

“Ifrit took your virginity, didn’t he?”

Yuna slowly nods, confused.

“Of course he did, that bastard. Your cunt is spoiled and to taint my perfect cock with it would be an insult to my honor.” Her face muscles tense up slightly. She knows that he’s just being a narcissist and that it’s not her fault, but that doesn’t make Ixion’s harsh words sting any less.

“All right. You leave me no choice. I’m going to claim your ass for my own. Pray that you’re at least half as tight as your father was.”

Yuna lays there on the floor, mouth agape and completely vulnerable. Before she can wrap her head around the thought of losing her anal virginity, a crackling sound fills the room. Her hair frizzes out as the air becomes charged with static electricity. With a thunderous boom, the aeon of electricity, Ixion, enters the physical plane.

The summoner stands up and moves towards the aeon, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. He’s a beautiful dark blue stallion, commanding in his presence. His neck was adorned with a lustrous grey mane and a puff on his tail resembling a thundercloud. A golden horn sticks out of his skull, crooking in the middle where a blood red jewel hangs. His front body and legs are decorated with shining golden armor, which Yuna thinks are more for looks than protection, but she would never say that to his face.

Yuna reaches out and caresses the side of Ixion’s head. Pins and needles tickle her fingertips as she runs her hand over the beast’s fur. The Lord of Lightning chuffs, telling her to hurry it up. She nods and gets on all fours underneath the aeon’s massive body. The air below him feels somewhat more charged than the rest of the room. Her head is about a half-inch below his belly, but the healthy amounts of static electricity radiating from his coat makes her hair stick to it, connecting them.

She crawls until her back is parallel with Ixion’s stomach. She shifts her attention in front of her and gasps. Staring back at her is the horse’s flaccid cock, drooping down towards the ground like an elephant’s trunk. It’s as long as her forearm and at least twice as thick. Gingerly, she wraps a tiny hand on the beast’s massive cock. Dark blue peach fuzz tickles her sensitive palm, giving it the texture of untanned leather. Mini jolts of electricity crackle against her skin, just like the rest of his fur.

As Yuna leans forward to plant a kiss on his blunted tip, she’s quite surprised when it kisses her first! She looks down and sees that the tip is flaring out of the leathery sheath, carrying a rather large payload behind it. It’s an electric blue color, contrasting pleasantly with the rest of his dark fur. It finally stops growing once it’s the length of Yuna’s arm, leaving her completely speechless. Unconsciously, she wraps her hand around the newly exposed section of his shaft, eyes widening when she feels the electricity it’s pumping directly into her skin. A shiver runs down her spine and her mind races with thoughts of what this will feel like inside of her.

The summoner needs to use both hands to lift Ixion’s heavy shaft to be level with her face. It’s stiff, but sags underneath its own weight, and its owner doesn’t seem like he will be doing anything to help her along. Yuna takes a deep breath and unhinges her jaw as far as it can go, which proves to be just enough to take the flat tip. Once the first few inches are inside, she decides that it is simply impossible to take the whole thing in and instead focuses on teasing the tip with her tongue. The blue skin of his cock tingles her lips and numbs her tongue. It’s a rather bizarre feeling, one that actively inhibits her novice blowjob skills. After all, it is quite difficult to properly service a cock when she can’t feel her tongue or even how much of the cock is inside her mouth. Suddenly, a squirt of electrified precum hits her uvula, making her gag and spit out the equine dick. She notices that more dick comes out than she remembers putting in, meaning that the aeon had snuck in an extra few inches of wired horse meat into her mouth on the sly. She opens and closes her mouth a few times. It feels like she was just pumped full of novacaine! She doesn’t feel anything, even when she sticks her fingers in her mouth and moves them around.

Sighing, the young woman turns around 180 degrees, positioning her crotch level with his cock. She spreads her asscheeks, exposing her virgin butthole, and scoots back until it’s pressed right up against the blunted tip. Her asshole is completely dwarfed by the size of his crown. It feels like her backdoor is around the same size as Ixion’s urethra, perhaps even smaller. Drops of precum leak out of his cock and run all the way down to her pussy lips. The unicorn breaks his silence with a loud whinny as he lunges his hips forward, forcing open Yuna’s asshole. She screams in pain as the electricity transfers from his flesh into hers. Immediately, she feels a growing sensation inside her ass identical to the one inside her mouth. Ixion is actively numbing her rectum with each passing inch, making it so that she can’t even feel him.

Yuna stays in a doggystyle position, mouth slightly open and eyes slightly closed. The nerves in both her asshole and mouth have been temporarily disabled, and all she can do is stand there and take it. He’s rough, but not in any remotely pleasurable way like Ifrit was. Rather, Ixion sees Yuna as a toy, an object to satisfy his desires without giving any thought to her own. A small part of her wants to reach down and rub her clit, but she feels that the Lord of Lightning would be insulted by that. So, she resolves to just let him have his way with her body, no matter how unpleasant it may be.

Thankfully, Ixion only thrusts in the first half of his cock. He has injured people in the past when trying to go all the way inside, and he doesn’t want to throw away such a beautiful toy in one sitting. She is just as tight as her father and twice as warm to boot, making her the perfect onahole for an aeon of his caliber.

With a mighty neigh, the equine beast thrusts down to his sheath and cums with the power of Thor. Yuna grimaces as her previously untainted bowels fill with his numbing horse semen. It backs up and overflows out of her asshole, dribbling down her thighs and onto the cold floor. By this point, she’s so numb that the only way she can tell Ixion pulled out is by her body slumping to the ground, no longer supported by his cock. The defiled summoner lays facedown, cum streaming gushing out of her asshole and breathing heavily. She doesn’t even notice when the aeon’s physical form disappears in favour of his ghostly fayth.

“You were a good fuck, even better than that black woman just before you. I’ll gladly join you on your journey,” the translucent man consents. Yuna can do nothing but nod weakly, not even processing that the beast was talking about Dona. Instead, she just closes her eyes and passes out, not looking forward to the soreness in her asshole she would face the next day.


	4. Kiss Me Once On Each Eyelid (Shiva)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna finds a new loving dominant in the ice goddess Shiva. My favorite chapter so far.

Yuna has not felt quite right ever since she had sex with Ixion. She’s felt incredibly sexually frustrated but no amount of masturbation seems to help her. She’s trying her best to not let it affect her normal life, but her friends can definitely tell that something’s up. Her companions have had to bail her out more times than usual just because she got distracted in combat and choked, and just the way she carries herself is much more somber than before. Nonetheless, she has to press onward. After a restless night at the nearby Rin’s Travel Agency, Yuna and her guardians cross the frozen lake to Macalania Temple. After dodging some advances from that creep Seymour and clearing the Cloister of Trials, they were in front of the lavishly decorated stone door to the Chamber of the Fayth. 

The first thing Yuna notices when she enters the core of the temple is how cold it is. The temple and area surrounding it were chilly, but it was downright freezing here! Hell, Kilika Temple, the center for fire magic, wasn’t as hot as Macalania Temple is cold! The summoner grips her shoulders and her teeth chatter as she examines the chamber. This place even looks cold. The only colors used in its design seem to be various shades of blue with slight hints of white here and there. She walks to the middle of the room and looks down at the glass beneath her feet. Before she can even get a good look at the body contained within, its ghost starts to rise.

“I’ve been waiting eagerly for your arrival, Lady Yuna. My name is Shiva,” the translucent figure in front of her says with a bow. Macalania’s fayth is a stunningly gorgeous woman, one that might even give Lulu a run for her money. She has barely tan sun-kissed skin and a set of long, black dreadlocks. She’s wearing a string bra that’s just barely covering her nipples along with a ornate knee-length blue skirt. Jewelry decorates her hair, arms, and body in various places. The most peculiar thing about her outfit, Yuna notes, are the ropes dangling from her wrists and tied around her waist. The summoner opens and closes her mouth several times, but words fail her. Shiva covers her mouth and giggles, the jewelry on her wrists jingling as she does so.

“Speechless, are we? I’m flattered to see that I still have that effect on people. Now, are you ready to start?” Yuna nods eagerly, surprised that the aeon explicitly asked for her consent. “Wonderful. Prepare yourself, summoner. You are about to witness beauty personified!”

Shiva crosses her arms in an X-shape on her chest and hovers in the air. Yuna takes a few steps back, not knowing what the fayth is planning. A sphere of ice grows around her body, encapsulating all of it until she’s invisible. It continues to expand, reaching a few heads above Yuna before finally stopping. A deafening silence falls upon the room for a moment. It’s broken by the faintest *crack!* sound. It would’ve been inaudible if the room wasn’t dead quiet. The noise grows as visible cracks form around the circumference of the ice sphere. Suddenly, the ball bursts, shards of ice shooting out in every direction. Instinctively, Yuna lifts her arms to shield her face, but lowers them when she sees what was hiding inside the ice. 

It’s...Shiva. She looks nearly identical to her fayth, only taller and with icy blue skin and hair. There are a few other minor differences, but the aeon retained a humanoid form instead of a large beast. Yuna feels a heat rising inside of her. Was this what her body had been looking for? The ice goddess shows off her new hair with a flourish and shoots a sly grin towards the summoner. 

“So, how do I look, Lady Yuna?”

“Exquisite,” the teenager blurts out. 

“My my, aren’t you honest? It’s okay, I know how beautiful I am. At the Farplane, they said that I could be whatever I wanted as an aeon. So I chose myself, just bigger. Stronger. Colder,” the goddess explains, a puff of visible breath escaping from her mouth to accent the last word. Her breath only comes out on the last word, and Yuna assumes that Shiva was using her control of ice to tease her. Yuna is simultaneously envious of and aroused by Shiva’s confidence. “How are the other aeons holding up?” she asks.

The summoner is taken aback. None of the other aeons had wanted to have a conversation with her aside from basic introductions, but Shiva seems to be legitimately interested in what Yuna has to say. 

“Uh, they’re...Well…” she stammers, unable to find the proper phrasing.

“It’s okay. Whatever you say here will be for my ears only.”

“They’re kind of...no...REALLY rough when it comes to sex…”

“Ah. Even after all these centuries, they still haven’t changed a bit. Let me guess, Valefor had you eat her out and didn’t reciprocate while Ifrit and Ixion used your body as a toy for their massive dicks?”

“I-Yes! Exactly that!”

“Tsk tsk. You’d think that they’d get bored of doing the same thing every time. And what about you? I know that you aren’t satisfied with that kind of treatment.”

“Well...I have been very sexually frustrated recently. I know that it’s unbecoming of a summoner to be thinking about her own desires all the time, but I truly can’t help myself! All of my friends are so beautiful and all of the other aeons just leave me wanting more…” Yuna says, getting all of her troubles off of her shoulders and into the air. She cannot believe that she is spilling her guts to one of the symbols of Yevon, but she feels so safe talking to Shiva.

“Oh, you poor thing. I’ll make those selfish bastards pay. Valefor’s an insufferable bitch, Ifrit thinks ‘pleasure’ means ‘brute force’ and Ixion doesn’t have nearly enough skill to back up that bravado of his. Confidence is sexy, but only if your bite is as good as your bark. Now, allow me to show you real sex, real pleasure, and real beauty with a real woman.” She lifts her hand, two fingers touching, and looks at Yuna. She’s waiting for the summoner to say that it’s okay. Yuna nods, and Shiva begins.

The goddess snaps and her clothes vanish in thin air. She wasn’t wearing too much in the first place, but now that it’s all out in the open, Yuna fully recognizes that she wasn’t kidding when she said “beauty personified”. Every inch of Shiva’s body is immaculate. Breasts twice the size of Yuna’s head spill out, each capped with a dark blue nipple and a bar piercing. Her stomach is toned with muscle in all the right places and her pussy looks as if it had been hand-crafted by the gods of Yevon themselves (which isn’t incorrect). Her thighs are decorated with dark blue tattoos that swirl around in a semicircle, stopping just above her knees. Her feet and lower half of her calves are painted in the same dark shade of blue, and she has a golden anklet above her left foot. Her fingernails match the color of her tattoos while her toenails seem more like actual icicles with how sharp and transparent they are. In record time, Yuna takes off her clothes the old-fashioned way (But she leaves her boots on. The floor’s too cold for her bare feet!). She poses her lithe body as seductively as she can, silently begging for the goddess’s approval.

“Are you trying to entice me, young lady?” She walks towards Yuna with her hands on her hips, tits, hair and accessories swaying with each step. The summoner gulps. “Because if you are, it’s working.”

Shiva crouches down until she’s eye level with the summoner. Yuna feels the cold radiating off of her skin, and it only serves to fuel the fire inside of her. The aeon’s eyes are like the deepest blue oceans, and all of Yuna’s attention is focused on admiring them. Shiva takes this chance to lean in and kiss her lover. The teenager’s concentration is pleasantly broken and moans softly as she accepts it. She’s a goddess with centuries of experience under her belt, a fact that just made itself abundantly clear to Yuna. The aeon’s lips slowly numb the summoner’s mouth, but it doesn’t feel malicious like when Ifrit and Ixion did it. Instead, it feels like she’s being gently controlled by a loving dominant. Shiva employs a peculiar technique of french kissing that involves lightly pressing her tongue down into one part of Yuna’s mouth until it’s completely numb and then moving on to another. Yuna does her best to try and mirror these movements, but only ends up freezing her tongue on the inside of Shiva’s frigid mouth.

Deciding that she’s left her mark, the goddess pulls her face away a few inches. Pins and needles tingle her mouth as the nerves gradually revive themselves.

“You’re naturally submissive. I like that. Your father was too, although he was a bit of a brat. Still, I’m glad to see that this runs in the family.”

The ice goddess lightly pushes the summoner’s chest, forcing her down onto her back. The floor is freezing, but her body slowly adjusts. Shiva lays down on her stomach, face level with Yuna’s cunt. She blows a cold breath of air over her skin, making her spine tingle. With practiced grace, she glides her icy fingertips over Yuna’s thighs, just barely touching the top layer of her skin. She cranes her neck down and plants a kiss on the teenager’s clit, leaving a dark blue mark lined with ice crystals. Figuring she’s teased the poor girl enough, Shiva finally sticks out her light blue tongue, preparing to give her lover pleasure only an elite few can experience, but she’s interrupted.

“W-Wait!” Yuna calls out.

“What’s wrong?” Shiva asks, lifting her head. Thinking that she crossed a line, she stops stroking her fingers along Yuna’s thighs and listens.

“I...I want to make you feel good, too…”

Shiva puts her hands over her heart. “Awww, that’s so sweet! But you don’t have to. I get off just fine by loving you.”

“No I...I want to...You deserve it more than...Than the others…” She says honestly.

The ice goddess smiles with delight. Looks like she’s found a real keeper. “Alright, if you insist.” 

She turns around and hovers her pert blue ass over Yuna’s face. The summoner greedily reaches up and grabs the goddess’s waist, pulling it down towards her. Shiva giggles and wiggles her hips, aligning her pussy with her lover’s mouth. Once she’s taken a proper seat, she bends down and continues what she started earlier. With the same finesse as last time, she traces her fingertips along Yuna’s hips and the sides of her stomach. Every now and then, she throws a bit of nail in there, leaving skin-deep icy scratch marks. She sticks out her tongue, preparing to give the summoner some well-deserved lip service, but is interrupted by a warm feeling penetrating her own pussy.

“Ohh~” she moans, not expecting it so soon. Looks like Yuna is two steps ahead of her. She skipped the teasing and went straight for the throat. She probes her tongue along the folds of Shiva’s cunt, gradually warming the goddess’s freezing core. At the same time, the summoner is clumsily groping Shiva’s ass, loving the cold feedback her blue flesh gives. Yuna lacks skill, especially when compared to the aeon, but she more than makes up for it with desire and enthusiasm.

Giggling at the teenager’s sweet display, she finally penetrates Yuna’s cunt. With her expert tongue, she massages the insides. She made her tongue a higher temperature beforehand, enough to cool the summoner off but not enough to actually harm her. Her technique for eating pussy is markedly similar to her technique for giving kisses; gently bearing down on select pressure points with her tongue and chilling them one by one. Yuna moans into Shiva’s slit, the vibrations adding a pleasing tingle to the experience. They’re locked inside a yin and yang of hot and cold, with Yuna warming up Shiva and Shiva cooling off Yuna at the same time. This is the kind of passionate lovemaking that Yuna needed to get her out of her rut. There were things to be enjoyed about the rough sex with the other aeons, but it all pales in comparison to Shiva’s magical touches.

The summoner continues to ineptly eat out the Queen of Ice. Her means of doing so mostly involves circling her tongue around the inside of Shiva’s cunt and furiously rubbing her dark blue clit with one hand, drooling all over herself in the meantime. She’s interrupted by a jolt of pleasure coursing through her veins. The tip of Shiva’s tongue is brushing back and forth on one particular spot inside of her. Seems like she’s found the teenager’s G-spot, or maybe she already knew where it was and everything up until now has just been teasing. Nevertheless, Yuna’s lewd moans fill the room as she has the first real orgasm of her life. All the orgasms before this are child’s play compared to what the ice goddess is doing to her body. She quivers and cums, dribbling piping hot girlcum out of her. When she’s finished cumming, Shiva makes a show of turning around, collecting all the spilled fluid on her fingertips and popping them into her mouth, one by one.

“Mmmm, delicious. Sweet like honey with a hint of salt. Not to mention how hot it is,” the goddess says, inching closer to the young girl’s face. She’s panting heavily, and the cold radiating from Shiva’s body does wonders to cool her off. She gets right up next to the summoner’s ear and gently nibbles it.

“You have such a beautiful body. Those other aeons don’t know what they’re missing,” she whispers tenderly. She gives another nibble before moving on to the other ear. “A woman like you deserves to be loved and respected, not treated like some toy. I know that you’re going to grow up to be a world-changing summoner, Yuna.” Shiva’s voice is so low, so intimate that it’s almost inaudible. Yuna’s heart melts from the genuine praise, and she’s so happy that tears well up in her eyes.

Shiva plants a long, affectionate kiss onto Yuna’s forehead before moving down. She wraps her icy lips around one of the summoner’s pale pink nipples. She sucks on it at a steady pace, teasing her tiny areola with her tongue. With one hand, she gently tweaks the opposite nipple while slowly fingering her cunt with the other. Still coasting on the warm afterglow of her last orgasm, Yuna seamlessly transitions into her next one, cumming a mess of warm fluid onto Shiva’s fingers. The goddess grins with the nipple still in her mouth before pulling herself off. 

“I’m going to do something special that I did with your father. Are you ready?” she purrs huskily. Yuna nods quickly. Shiva smiles devilishly and sits up on top of Yuna’s stomach. She holds an open palm over her stomach, shooting out a flood of white mist from it. A small cylinder of ice slowly grows from slightly above her clit. When it’s done forming, the goddess is sporting a flawlessly smooth tube of ice roughly 7 inches long with a smoothed tip. It’s see-through, but jumbles what’s on the other side.

“Uh...What is it?” Yuna asks sheepishly.

“Well, I’m a woman, but I don’t think it’s very fair that only men get to have dicks. So, I made my own! I know that you’re used to seeing massive monster cocks, but this is what a slightly above-average human one would look like. Do you like it?”

“I do, but can you feel anything with that? It’s just ice.”

“Technically, no. But I still have plenty of fun pleasing you. Is the dick a good size? I can make it bigger or smaller if you’d like.”

Yuna examines it for a moment before asking “Can you make it a bit fatter?”

“Oh, you like ‘em girthy, do ya? I can do that.” Shiva points two fingers and shoots a stream of miniscule ice crystals out onto her “cock”. The ice evenly spreads out along the shaft until it’s grown about a ¾ of an inch in width. “How about now?” Shiva asks.

“Perfect.” Yuna says, nodding.

Suddenly, Shiva stands up, her rigid cock standing at attention. Yuna looks at her in confusion before the goddess picks her up by her armpits. The summoner eeps as Shiva forces her to face each other. Her entire chest fits inside of Shiva’s cleavage as she feels the soft, cold flesh wrap around her torso. The goddess presses her icy crown right up against the entrance to Yuna’s cunt, just barely kissing. She lowers her face down to Yuna’s, not breaking eye contact with the teenager’s heterochromatic gems.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” the aeon whispers, her lips so close to Yuna’s that they briefly touch as she forms the words.

“Y-Yes, please!” Yuna cries out in a tone that’s very inappropriate for a summoner.

“Then submit to me. Tell me that you will only live to serve your Queen, Shiva.”

“I-I submit! I won’t be able to live without your love, Lady Shiva!”

“Say it. Say I’m your Queen.” Her words drip with the most romantic venom.

“You’re my Queen! I love you!” she succumbs, melting inside the frigid embrace of her goddess.

“Very good.”

Slowly, inch by icy inch, Shiva penetrates Yuna with her artificial dick. The summoner groans wantonly and wraps her arms around the goddess’s neck, trying her best to keep some form of balance. 

“Gods! It’s so...so...COLD!” Yuna calls out.

Shiva scratches her frozen nails up and down Yuna’s back with deft precision, leaving quickly-healing red marks on her skin. She bites down on the summoner’s milk white neck using only her lips, occasionally working her teeth in when she feels it would be most effective. The aeon is a master at gentle, teasing sex that drives her partner crazy in all the best ways. Her frozen cock numbs the nerves inside her cunt just enough to make her feel the pleasure of thrusting even more.

Cold water streams down Yuna’s thigh and grazes Shiva’s. Not expecting this, the goddess pulls out and sees that her icy dick is quite a bit smaller than it was when she started. Shiva giggles.

“Oh my, that’s new. I’ve never had anyone so hot that they melted my cock before. You’re unique, you know that?” A warm feeling spreads through the summoner’s veins as her mistress gives her another compliment. Shiva uses her hands to add some more ice to her dick, making it match its original size. “I added some magical permafrost so this shouldn’t happen again, but your pussy is so warm I don’t know if it will work.”

The goddess gets back in position, wrapping her arms underneath Yuna’s armpits. She slowly spears the summoner all the way down to the base. The teenager moans and stares into the infinite expanses of her Queen’s sapphire eyes. Shiva’s icy lips curl into a smile and rests her cock inside of her pet. Just as slowly as she put her on the dick, she lifts Yuna’s body weight up off of her until just the frozen tip inside. The goddess raises Yuna’s small frame with almost no effort. 

“You’re so strong, Lady Shiva...” Yuna says breathily.

Shiva merely giggles. She goes back to servicing the summoner’s neck, alternating between kisses and shallow nibbles. The goddess continues this rhythm of gradually bottoming out inside of Yuna, remaining for a moment, gradually pulling out, remaining for a moment, and repeating. It’s a simple process, but combined with the graceful touches of her fingertips and deft teasing of her mouth, it leaves Yuna a drooling mess begging for more.

“Shiva...I’m gunna...I’m cumming!” the summoner slurs.

Pulling her face away from her pet’s neck and reestablishing eye contact, Shiva breaks tempo by shoving her entire cock inside of Yuna all at once. The teenager moans and squirts piping hot cum all over the Queen of Ice’s stomach. It steams against the freezing skin of her taut tummy, but Shiva doesn’t mind. When Yuna’s moans transition to deep breaths, the goddess slowly lowers their bodies towards the ground. She lays down on her back, resting the summoner’s face on her enormous blue breast. Shiva idly caresses her lover’s mess of brown locks and feels her hot breath against her skin.

“Did that feel good?” she asks caringly.

“Very good, Lady Shiva,” Yuna sighs.

“I’m sorry if I was too mean or too dominant. Having a dick gives me a bit of a power trip.”

“No, no, you’re fine...Your control was really sexy.”

“Awww, thank you! Can I ask you a favor?”

“Anything for you, Queen.”

“Seeing your orgasm face and touching your flawless skin got me all riled up, but I couldn’t quite finish. Would you mind taking care of that?”

Wordlessly, Yuna snakes a hand down to Shiva’s cunt and starts roughly fingering it. She sucks on the aeon’s fat breast as she does so, rolling the aeon’s bar piercing around her tongue. Shiva really was close as just a few brief pumps has her moaning and squirting out freezing cold cum. Yuna lazily licks it off of her hands and closes her eyes atop Shiva’s breast. The goddess goes back to stroking her pet’s hair.

“Thank you. That was the best orgasm I’ve had in decades.”

The summoner falls asleep in Shiva’s frozen embrace, body warm with the afterglow of her mistress’s compliments and orgasms.


	5. Through the Sorrow, All Through Our Splendor (Bahamut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna's really loosened up about sex just in time to fuck Bahamut. Also, she reveals Yevon's biggest secret to her guardians!

The party is hiding in an alcove inside Bevelle Temple. They’ve successfully escaped the militaristic zealots of Yevon that were pursuing them under Seymour’s orders. Auron peeks around the corner to make sure they weren’t followed and nods, telling them that the coast is clear.

“We finally...managed to escape those creeps…” Rikku pants, out of breath. She sits down on the floor and hugs her knees to her chest.

“Where even are we?” asks Tidus.

“This looks like the outside of the Chamber of the Fayth,” Lulu notes, examining the room.

“Oh, right. I completely forgot that we’re in a temple.”

“So what do we do now?” Wakka asks.

“We have to leave! If we stay here, those soldiers are gonna…” Rikku says shakily.

“No. What’s most important right now is that Yuna finishes her pilgrimage. She needs to tame the aeon in this temple if we are to have any hope of victory,” Auron states stoically.

“Okay, but what about those guys? They’re gonna find us if we just stay here!” Tidus exclaims.

“Then we hold them off until Yuna’s done.”

Tidus opens his mouth to protest, but instead he nods and draws his sword. His companions see and follow suit soon after. They all turn towards the door, adopting fighting stances. Yuna stands in awe of her friends’ determination to protect her.

“Go. We’ll keep you safe,” Khimari assures, holding his spear at the ready.

Yuna smiles, her eyes shiny with tears. She opens the door to the Chamber of the Fayth and enters, taking care that her flowing wedding dress doesn’t get caught in it.

The Chamber of the Fayth in Bevelle looks a bit different than the ones at the other temples throughout her journey. It’s bigger, more ornately decorated, not to mention the more varied color scheme. The viewing platform in the middle has more prominence as well, giving the room an air of importance. Bevelle _is_ the capital of Spira, after all. She looks down at her feet to the fayth beneath the glass. A tan-skinned child in a royal purple hood rests there, a stark contrast to the breathtaking physiques of the fayths before him. And yet, Yuna can’t shake the feeling that she’s seen this boy before.

The summoner kneels down and motions in her arms in the prayer of Yevon. Almost immediately, the ghostly image of the boy rises and stands before her. Despite being even shorter than Yuna, he carries a stoic aura, wordlessly demanding respect.

“I am Bahamut, the final aeon that you need. You are Yuna, the future savior of Spira,” he states matter-of-factly.

“Greetings, mighty Bahamut! You flatter me with your words,” she says, bowing her head and making her wedding veil droop towards the ground.

“There is no flattery. I am merely telling you the future that I have seen on the Farplane.” 

Yuna’s heartbeat quickens when she hears this. According to this aeon, who has no reason to lie to her, she is undoubtedly going to defeat Sin and save the world. It’s a tough pill to swallow, even if she has been preparing for it for her whole life.

“You know what you must do to prove yourself worthy of my power. This is going to be difficult. Are you ready?”

“Y-Yes!” There’s no turning back now!

The figure of the boy vanishes into thin air. The room is silent for a moment before a low rumbling fills it. Yuna looks around quizzically as the rumbling gets louder and louder with each passing second. She shifts her gaze upwards towards the now-roaring noise. A large black _thing_ is crashing down towards the ground at lightning speed. She screams and runs towards the edge of the chamber just before it lands, sending a powerful shockwave through the air. It opens up its wings and lets out a deafening roar. Yuna would cover her ears, but she’s too preoccupied just staring at the beast to care. This is Bahamut, the King of Dragons.

Yuna crawls towards him, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. He has his arms crossed and wings hanging loosely at his sides. She notices a large golden ring floating behind him. It’s not attached to his body, instead it’s just suspended in midair. It’s spinning slowly, and the summoner can’t help but wonder what exactly it’s supposed to do.

Her eyes dart across his body, admiring his exquisite multicolored plumage, razor-sharp golden claws and unbreakable black scales. The aeon sighs, his patience wearing thin, and thrusts his hips forward. Something heavy brushes past her scalp and she looks up to see what it is.

The summoner’s jaw drops. She has to blink a few times to make sure she’s not imagining it. She stands up and backs away a few paces to fully frame it in her vision. A gargantuan black cock stands before her. Staring in disbelief, she puts her entire arm next to it. It’s at least three...no, four times the length of her arm, and she can’t even hazard a guess at how thick it is. She looks off into the distance and sees that it ends in a blunted tip, flaring out just slightly from the rest of the shaft. Among many other odd things, she notices that Bahamut has no balls, or no visible ones at least. Perhaps they’re internal? It wouldn’t be the strangest thing about his anatomy.

She looks up at the dragon king’s face. He’s staring down at her with arms folded, waiting for his plaything to stop looking at his cock. Only now that she’s standing up does she fully comprehend just how _large_ Bahamut is. When she was kneeling down, she only came up to his knees, but even now her head only rises slightly above his hips, putting his cock about level with her breasts. _He isn’t going to join me unless I please him_ , she thinks to herself.

Yuna takes a deep breath and starts running her hands along the scaly carapace of Bahamut’s thighs. They feel like steel plates roughly connected to each other, leaving plenty of parts where they stick out a few inches. She gingerly places her fingers on one of them and starts feeling around his calf with her feet. The dragon is looking at Yuna, curious about what exactly she’s doing. Once her feet are secure in the makeshift footholds, she repeats the process, gradually climbing up the mountainous body of the King of Dragons. Finally, she makes it, sitting down on top of his cock with a triumphant sigh. He smiles at her ingenuity.

The summoner scootches until she’s about a quarter of the way down his length. She places both palms on top of his skin, savoring the unique texture. It’s cold to the touch, but still rough like a lizard’s scales. She breathes heavily and rapidly strips out of her wedding dress and high heels, discarding them on the floor in a heap. Seymour ordered her to not wear any underwear to the ceremony, which she thought was perverted at the time, but now she doesn’t mind nearly as much. 

Yuna reached her limit with Ixion’s electric horse cock, and Bahamut is easily twice his size in every dimension. There’s no way she could even think about fitting this inside of her, so she has to get creative. The King of Dragons is at least a foot longer than her entire body, and wide enough that she can seat her lithe ass on top of it with room to spare. She bounces her body up and down on it, only to find that it is completely inflexible. She bends down, rubbing her torso against his metallic cock and turns her head to the side, rubbing her cheek along his skin as well. Her legs dangle loosely to the side, her feet kicking happily in the air. The summoner wraps her arms around his colossal girth. She tries to lock her fingers together, but she has to strain to just make her middle fingers touch.

She smiles and sighs contentedly. Ever since having sex with Shiva, she’s been considerably more relaxed. Recently, she’s called upon Shiva just to relieve some stress after a long day rather frequently, and it’s always a delightful experience. In addition, she’s much more loosened up to the idea of having sex with aeons, going so far as to call Ifrit to knot her again and Shiva and Valefor for a girly threesome. She’s been eagerly anticipating sex with Bahamut for days, and now she’s basking in the glory of his draconic dick.

The teenager lazily sticks out her tongue and explores the alien surface of his shaft. Within reach is a small crevice where two of his metal plates meet. She plunges her tongue in until she feels the soft meat protected by the outer shell and runs her tongue across it. She starts to gyrate her hips slightly upward as well as back and forth, making sure that his sturdy skin stimulates her clit.

Yuna continues like this for a few minutes, just rocking her body along Bahamut’s length. She winces from a few gentle orgasms caused by the rough texture brushing past her clit, but other than that, it’s a surprisingly relaxing experience.

Suddenly, a bizarre sensation stabs through Yuna’s brain. She lifts her head and looks around, panicking slightly. There’s nothing out of the ordinary (of the past 10 minutes, at least), and she’s left incredibly confused. The feeling hits again. It doesn’t seem like something is touching any of her body parts, rather, it feels like she’s being prodded on an emotional level. The sensation strikes once again, much more intensely than the previous times, and she screams before blacking out.

* * *

When she wakes up, she’s standing naked on a stone platform. She examines her surroundings. It’s a vast, colorful space with pyreflies floating freely and there’s no other solid ground in sight besides what’s beneath her feet. Suddenly, she sees the towering figure of Bahamut standing behind her.

“W-Where am I?” she asks nobody in particular. Much to her surprise, she gets a response.

“You’re in the Farplane. My domain,” the dragon booms.

“The Farplane?! Am I dead?!”

“No, nothing of the sort. I merely split our consciousnesses between here and the physical realm. If you focus, you should still be able to feel your body.”

The summoner squeezes her eyes and concentrates on Spira. As if on cue, her pussy starts dripping with precum and she can feel the texture of Bahamut’s cock even though she’s not touching it.

“Are we...still having sex in the physical world?”

“Yes.”

“So why are we here?”

“All aeons have some modicum of control over the Farplane, but I am its ruler,” he explains. “Anything can happen here as long as I will it. Very few summoners have had the pleasure of seeing me demonstrate this power. In fact, no human has seen this since Lady Yunalesca herself all those years ago.” 

“What are you gonna do?” she asks with fear and anticipation in her voice.

Instead of answering, the beast lumbers forward until he’s directly in front of Yuna. Slowly, he lifts one of his arms, extending a gold-plated claw. He inches it towards her forehead at a constant pace. She crosses her eyes and looks up, wondering what will happen when they touch. It doesn’t take long for the tip of his talon to make contact with her skin. Much to her surprise, it doesn’t hurt. Even more surprising, it keeps going. She sees the claw go past her forehead and into her skull, but she doesn’t feel much of anything. There’s no blood, no pain, not even a slight tingle to confirm that he just pierced through her skull. In fact, the only thing she feels is the muffled sensation of rubbing her body against Bahamut’s cock in the physical realm.

And then, it hits.

An overwhelming wave of pleasure and affection courses through every millimeter of her body. As soon as it courses out through her fingers and toes, another one follows hot on its footsteps. An echo of screams and moans from the spiritual and physical worlds ring out, and it takes Yuna a moment to realize that they both belong to her. The Dragon King doesn’t flinch. He just keeps his claw on whatever pressure point inside of her that’s making her feel this way.

The pleasure goes beyond her greatest orgasms with Shiva or Ifrit. While her tangible body squirts out gallons of girlcum in the Temple of Bevelle, her unconsciousness is being pleasured in a way she can’t even comprehend. It’s something she can’t even achieve physically. Bahamut is directly stimulating her very _soul_. The absolute joy from her spirit being fucked exponentially intensifies her orgasm in the real world, which would have felt heart-stopping by itself.

Yuna slightly breaks out of her trance when she hears a rumbling that’s gradually increasing in volume. She looks towards the source of the noise and sees the slowly spinning wheel suspended behind Bahamut is rotating faster than it was before, multiplying in speed with each passing second. 

The images of the Farplane abruptly vanish from her sight. The summoner looks around with a confused, drunken expression. She’s back in the Chamber of the Fayth, and she’s on her knees in front of Bahamut’s cock with her mouth open. The wheel on his back is still picking up speed, now going so fast that sparks crackle from the back of it. The Dragon King spreads his wings and flexes his arms at his sides with a mighty roar. Lightning shoots out of the wheel as a tsunami of draconic cum plasters Yuna from head to toe. It sprays nonstop, easily coating the entire front half of the summoner’s body and leaving a Yuna-shaped outline on the floor behind her.

The torrent doesn’t stop for a solid three minutes. When Bahamut finishes his monumental orgasm, the wheel on his back starts slowing down back to its original speed. He lowers his wings and crosses his arms back into their usual position. Yuna blinks her eyes, sending a few drops of cum flying. Her heterochromatic eyes are the only part of her front not completely covered in pure white dragon semen. She stands up and steps over the massive cum pile onto dry land. Everything around her, even the wall 5 feet away, is completely soaked in semen. Her calves and underside of her thighs are mostly dry, but only because she was sitting on them. Cum is dripping down her thighs to her calves and down her shoulders and hair to her back. She picks up the wedding dress and wipes off her face and arms, leaving it completely waterlogged. Even the places she could get don’t exactly feel clean, since the liquid had a good bit of time to sink into her pores and stick to her skin.

While she’s busy trying to clean herself up, Bahamut’s aeon leaves for the Farplane in favor of his young fayth. She looks at the ghostly image of the child. _How can one little kid make so much cum?!_ she wonders to herself.

“You have proven yourself to me. Congratulations.”

He lifts himself in the air to float into Yuna’s body, and…

The door to the Chamber of the Fayth squeaks open. Tidus bursts in, holding a sword and out of breath.

“Yuna, we...We gotta go. The Yevonites found us and we got completely overwhelmed by…”

It takes a second for his mind to comprehend what he’s looking at. A figure stained with white, the distinct smell of a sewer filling the room, a large pool of gelatinous liquid on the floor, and, most peculiarly, the boy that he’s seen throughout his journey and in his dreams. The figure, he notices, has Yuna’s face, and it doesn’t look like she’s wearing any clothes…

“Yuna? Is that you? Never mind, we have to run!”

As he says that, the fayth floats into the summoner. She turns around and sees the blonde swordsman.

“Tidus…” she stammers, blushing.

“Come on! I don’t know what’s going on, but that doesn’t matter right now!”

She nods and follows Tidus out the door. Her companions are fighting a sea of Yevon soldiers.

“Oh, thank Yevon! She’s safe!” Wakka says, breathing a sigh of relief.

“One moment,” Lulu says calmly. She brings her fingers up to her face and mutters. An explosion fills the room, expertly hitting only the soldiers. Some are definitely killed while the rest are knocked on their feet. “Go!”

They all run onto one of the moving platforms to make their escape from the Temple of Bevelle.

* * *

Once a sufficient distance is travelled from the Chamber of the Fayth, Yuna’s guardians all turn and face her.

“What...happened to you?” Rikku asks, addressing the elephant in the room.

“Uh...I can’t say...Yevon taboos and all…”

“Yuna, we’re already wanted criminals,” Lulu states matter-of-factly.

The summoner takes a deep breath. “Okay. This is Yevon’s best kept secret. Nobody knows about this but summoners, and they all have taken this to the grave.” She takes another deep breath. It’s now or never. “The only way to tame an aeon is to have sex with it. Every single aeon that I’ve summoned has had sex with me. The most recent aeon is a massive dragon, which is why there’s so much...semen...on my skin.”

They all stare in various states of shock. Wakka seems to be taking it harder than anyone, which is understandable considering how rotten Yevon turned out to be.

“I thought that’s what I smelled,” Khimari says, breaking the silence.

“I knew Yevon was depraved, but this…” Tidus says dejectedly.

“So all those summoners...Yunalesca, Seymour, Maester Mika, Dona, B-Braska...They all…” Wakka mumbles to himself, still trying to come to terms with it.

“But that was the last aeon, right? So you don’t have to do this anymore!” Rikku says optimistically.

“There are...other aeons...not found in the temples…” Auron says through gritted teeth. He’s better at hiding it, but the thought of his best friend having to do all of that still wears on him.

“There are?” Yuna asks, her ears perking up.

“Don’t tell me you wanna get them!?” Wakka exclaims, looking towards the cum-stained summoner.

“Sin is going to be a powerful opponent. I need to be as strong as I can to even have a chance at beating him!”

“Yunie…” Rikku starts.

“It’s your call, Yuna. No matter what you choose, we will support you. If you wish to find these other aeons, we will follow you to the ends of the earth,” Lulu assures.

“Yes, I do! Spira is counting on me, and I can’t let my personal feelings cloud what’s important!”

Her companions stand in awe of her bravery and selflessness.

“Spoken like a true hero. Now, let’s wash that filth from your perfect skin,” Lulu says, preparing a water spell.

“No, wait! I’m not wearing any clothes underneath!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow me on Twitter for updates and Shinji Sato thirstposting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
